


Taken, At Last

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Galvatron takes Soundwave the way Megatron never would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken, At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



"On your knees!"

It sounded, almost, like Megatron. Except that Megatron would have never said that, not to Soundwave, and the harmonics in Galvatron's voice were different and louder, the feelings Soundwave caught on the edges of Galvatron's voice, in his movement, in his processor, so loud as to be deafening.

"I said, on your knees!" And before Soundwave could say, "Yes, my Lord," (Megatron had always pretended not to like that, but Galvatron openly revelled in such titles from Cyclonus' lips) a strong hand grabbed him, pushed him, forced him to his knees, and Soundwave could only follow with as much grace as he could manage.

It was not only Galvatron's emotions that were making it hard for Soundwave to hear. His devotion to Megatron had been simple, the long-standing, mostly-unrequited longing a comfortable routine.

He had expected it to be the same with Galvatron. So much had changed about his Lord, but his regard -- and lack of passion -- for Soundwave seemed to remain the same.

Seemed to.

"Look at me!" Galvatron pulled Soundwave's helm upward from where he had been looking, demurely, at Galvatron's pedes. Rough fingers dug into the side of Soundwave's faceplate. "Do you even have a mouth in there?"

"No, my Lord." As Megatron had known. Or had he, after all? He'd never asked Soundwave for this. Never. Soundwave leaned up into the touch. The attention.

Galvatron growled at him. "Well? Show me what you've got! Or do you want me to tear it off?"

Soundwave lifted his hands, trying to find the clasps, but he was made clumsy by Galvatron's proximity. Before he managed, Galvatron tore the mask off and tossed it aside.

"There. No more hiding." It was nothing pretty under there, just the bare wires of Soundwave's sensornet. Galvatron groped it anyway -- not as roughly as Soundwave expected, from the way Galvatron had ripped off the cover.

But it still stung, sensors that were not supposed to be touched sending Soundwave thousands of errors. He ruthlessly repressed them, pressing his face upward instead, offering all he had to Galvatron if Galvatron would only take it.

Galvatron laughed, the fingers getting rougher, probing into the wires, working inside of Soundwave's head until Soundwave's speakers started vibrating in pain despite himself.

"Please, my Lord." Soundwave yielded, submitting as he always did, hands reaching up to touch Galvatron's hips, clinging as much as offering.

"Please what, Soundwave?" Galvatron said, playfully, his fingers tweaking a wire deep inside that made Soundwave keen -- and heat up deep inside.

"I don't have a mouth, but my Lord, I have hands, a valve, a spike -- " Megatron had preferred the third one on the rare occasions he'd taken Soundwave to berth -- "Cables, whatever I have is yours.

"Of course it is." Galvatron said, scornfully, his fingers tearing away, painful but not as painful as the thought of vorns more of rejection. "Megatron was a _fool_ not to take full advantage."

Soundwave's spark twisted at the insult to his true Lord, but sung at the prospect of finally, finally being used the way he wanted to be. Listening carefully for Galvatron's desires, he worked his hands between Galvatron's thighs to rub his panels.

With a satisfying sproing, Galvatron's spike -- so much like the one he had dreamed of, although purple rather than gray -- popped out into Soundwave's hands.

Soundwave memorized the feel and the sound of it in his hands, the length and girth utterly satisfying.

"Yes, worship it," Galvatron pet Soundwave's helm indulgently. "He never gave you what you wanted, did he? Always too interested in the little _traitor_."

Soundwave whined deep inside. It was true. Soundwave had waited so long, so long in quiet service.

And then Galvatron's gentle touch was gone, rough hands pushing Soundwave away. "Head down, aft up."

"Yes, Lord," Soundwave said, scrambling into the unfamiliar position as fast as he could. A heavy foot pressed against his shoulders, forcing him down farther, scraping against Soundwave's back as his face scraped against the hard cold ground of Chaar. Soundwave arched his back harder, feeling his valve open and swell in arousal.

"Such a desperate thing." Galvatron said, his foot nudging against Soundwave's helm just to see Soundwave press his face against it desperately. "And Megatron never knew."

The foot went away, and Soundwave obediently pressed his face back into the ground as he listened to Galvatron positioning himself behind him. The burn of insult, of regret, heated him even more.

Galvatron's hands clanged down onto Soundwave's broad hips, pulling him into position. Soundwave melted into the intensity and passion of Galvatron's field against him, like nothing he'd felt from Megatron. "Please, my Lord," he said, just to feel Galvatron's pleasure at the title, at Soundwave begging for him.

Soundwave could hear Galvatron's smirk as a rough finger shoved into his unprepared (but oh so very ready) valve. "Beg for me, Soundwave! The way you wanted to beg for him."

"Please, my Lord Galvatron." Soundwave pressed back against the finger, even though it stung -- it had been so very, very long since he'd had anything inside him. "Please fill me. Galvatron, please." The harmonics of his voice were not well-equipped to begging, but whatever it took.

"Mm." Galvatron pulled his finger out and slammed his open hand against Soundwave's skidplate, the lubricants dulling the clang somewhat. "Maybe I'll make you spike me, like _he_ did."

"As you command," Soundwave responded; it would not be so bad, as long as his Lord desired him.

Galvatron shook his head. "You'd have done anything for him!" He struck the aft again, this time with the side of his cannon, vibrating with such power against Soundwave that he almost lost control, almost fell from his knees.

"Yes, my Lord," Soundwave said, the only response possible when his body was heated so much. The cannon rubbed against his aft, then switched angles to press against his open valve, teasing him.

"You'd have let him put this into you!" Galvatron accused. The heat as he pressed the cannon's tip between his legs was almost enough to melt.

"Yes, my Lord!" Soundwave almost screamed, pressing back against the cannon helplessly. "Please, my Lord."

"But he never wanted you," Galvatron declared. The cannon left, leaving Soundwave cold and wanting. "Never even wanted to spike you."

"No, my Lord." Soundwave's back arched, hard. He did not think Galvatron would leave this unfinished, but it was a -- concern.

"Luckily, I am more merciful." Galvatron finally -- finally! -- pressed his spike against Soundwave's valve, only barely letting his valve rim feel it before it was shoved all the way in in a single stroke.

Soundwave's speakers screeched -- it hurt, it had been so long -- but he could only say, "Yes."

Galvatron took him hard and fast, the pain never having a chance to wane as the pleasure built beside it. "So tight! You never let anyone else use you, either, did you. Just your Lord, and your old Lord never bothered!"

"Yes, my Lord." Soundwave wasn't quite a virgin -- not quite -- but it was long enough that it made little difference physically. Even if he had been able to do more than hold on, press his face into the ground and take it.

Galvatron laughed. "All mine, Soundwave. All mine." He wrapped his cannon arm around Soundwave's hips, pushing Soundwave's buttons all at once and Soundwave exploded into overload around him, valve sparking into new levels of pleasure and discomfort as it clenched around Galvatron's spike.

Soundwave went utterly limp in Galvatron's arms, and Galvatron shoved them both to the ground for leverage, using his burnt out valve even harder until Galvatron finally overloaded inside of him.

Galvatron's overload overpowered Soundwave utterly, every wire and string of his body vibrating with Galvatron's violent and triumphant pleasure.

And then, before Soundwave's body had had time to fully register the overload, his valve was empty, his body was cold, alone, and Galvatron was calling out: "Cyclonus!"

Shame washed over Soundwave's body, and in his vulnerable state, even that made his exposed valve tingle with pleasure.

Even he called his cassettes to him for repairs, he knew he would allow it again. Galvatron was his Lord, and he would endure Galvatron's pleasures as he had endured Megatron's indifference.


End file.
